Y es por eso que el Rap no es buena música
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Dean cree que Sam aún está en la jaula con Satán y ha cumplido su promesa de rehacer su vida junto a Lisa y Ben. Que, para mi fic, si, Ben resultó ser hijo biológico de Dean. Contiene nalgadas / spank paternal. Un solo capítulo. Y ya saben si no es de su agardo, no lo lean, hay muchos fics mucho mejores en esta web que no contienen esta temática.


**Y ES POR ESO QUE EL RAP NO ES BUENA MÚSICA**  


**-¡Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, baja aquí ahora mismo! **(Lisa entró en casa como una fiera)** ¡Ben!**

**-Está en casa de Harper, el proyecto de ciencias ¿recuerdas?** (dijo Dean ayudándole a colocar las cosas de la compra)

**-Grrrrrr **(dijo Lisa respirando por las narices como un toro a punto de embestir)

**-¿qué pasa? **(Dean le sonrió dulcemente y se puso a masajearle el cuello, para calmarla)

**-Acabo de salir de la reunión con su tutora.**

**-¿reunión? No me habías dicho nada **(dejó de golpe de masajearla y empezó a escucharla atentamente).

**-Me llamó este mediodía, al gimnasio. Necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente sobre Ben. Le pedí a Tina que me sustituyera en las clases de la tarde y agarré el coche y fui a la escuela. ¡Acabó de salir!**

**-¿Tan mal? Pero si Ben es un chico genial. Quiero decir es un buen chico. Come sus verduras, se lava los dientes, hace los deberes…**

**-Insulta a sus profesores**

**-¡Qué!**

**-Eso mismo.**

**-No puede ser, Ben, Ben no es de ese tipo. Debe de ser un mal entendido.**

**-No, Dean, no lo es. **(dijo Lisa sentándose abatida en taburete de la cocina).** Ben, insultó a su profesora de Arte delante de toda la clase. Y no fue un insultito. **

**-¿qué fue?**

**-Según lo que me ha dicho su tutora, la llamó zorra frígida resentida y amargada. **

**-¡Qué le dijo qué!**

**-Si, ¿y sabes? estoy casi segura que no sabe ni lo que significa la mitad de esas palabras.**

**-Te juro que yo no he dicho esas palabras delante del niño**

**-Lo sé, Dean. Lo sé. Sé de donde ha sacado esas palabras. Y no han sido ni de ti ni de mí.**

**-¿De donde?**

**-¿De donde? **(y Lisa se levantó y fue a por el mp3 de Ben, tras trastear un rato, puso una canción y le puso los auriculares a Dean)

**-¿rap? ¡Por dios! He de tener una charla con ese chico **(ningún hijo suyo iba a escuchar esa porquería ¿rap? ¿en serio?)

**-Cállate y escucha, cuando llevaba un buen rato escuchando de repente el cantante dice "y ya estoy harto de zorras, frígidas, resentidas y amargadas".**

**-¿de dónde narices ha sacado está mierda?**

**-De internet, ¿de donde sinó?.**

**-Pero si tenemos mucho cuidado, hay filtros y**

**-Lo sé, voy a revisar su ordenador, quizás los haya quitado**

**-Sé que el chico es listo, pero cariño, no es Bill Gates** (Lisa ya estaba subiendo a la habitación de Ben)

**-Pues, de algún sitio tiene que haberla bajado. ¡Y a la escuela no le dejó llevarse el mp3!** (Dean subió las escaleras para seguir a Lisa. Tras un buen rato de mirar en el ordenador de Ben, vieron que todos los filtros seguían activados y en sus últimas descargas no aparecía nada raro**) De aquí no ha sido**

**-Te lo he dicho. Este ordenador está a prueba de depravados jajaja **(Dean le había regalado el ordenador a Ben aquellas Navidades, tras convencer a Lisa que el chico necesitaba un ordenador, cosa que no logró hasta que le prometió que instalaría el mejor sistema de protección de menores que hubiera en el mercado)

**-Éste si **(los dos se miraron y pensaron lo mismo)

**-¡No! ¡Imposible! Ben sabe muy bien que no puede trastear en mis cosas** (Dean tenía muy claro que Ben no era capaz de tocar su laptop o sus cosas, ese era uno de los grandes NO en casa).

**-También sabe muy bien que esa no es manera de hablarle a una maestra **(dijo Lisa más preocupada que enfadada)

**-Ni a una maestra ni a nadie** (Dean, aun no se hacía a la idea que Ben le hubiera hablado así a alguien. Eso no era propio de Ben. Eso era propio de él)

_Flashback_

_Febrero del 1994_

_-¡Dean Michael Winchester! __(John tras colgar el teléfono gritó. No era necesario gritar, el apartamento era pequeño, pero estaba furioso)_

_-Si, señor (salió tímidamente de la habitación)_

_-Acabo de hablar con el director de la escuela_

_-Ah (dijo poniendo cara de situación. Sam que estaba haciendo los deberes en la mesa del comedor, empezó a guardar sus cosas y se levantó para irse a la habitación)_

_-Alto ahí, Samuel (dijo John en un tono muy severo, Sam tragó saliva)_

_-Papá, sammy no tiene nada que_

_-¡Dean! Cállate y siéntate en el sofá, ¡Sam, tú también! (los dos obedecieron)_

_-Dean, solo quiero saber una cosa es cierto o no es cierto lo que me acaba de decir el director de la escuela por teléfono (John estaba rojo de rabia y las venas de la frente y el cuello estaban apunto de estallar). ¿Sam y tú insultasteis al profesor de educación física? (John estaba fulminando con la mirada a su hijo mayor, no llevaban ni una semana en aquella escuela y ya habían llamado a casa. ¿Qué parte de pasar desapercibidos no entendían esos chicos?)_

_-Papá (empezó Sam que ya estaba llorando, porque estaba muy asustado porque sabía muy bien la opinión de su padre sobre faltar al respeto a un adulto) empezó él, me llamó inadaptado y bicho raro. _

_-¡Samuel! ¿Te he dado permiso para hablar?_

_-No, señor (dijo flojito y bajó la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas caían pos sus mejillas)_

_-¿Dean?_

_-Si, señor, es cierto. _

_-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre que faltéis al respeto a vuestros mayores_

_-Si, señor._

_-Si tenéis algún problema con algún profesor, me lo decís y yo decidiré qué hacer. Pero llamar cerdo bastardo a un profesor nunca será una opción viable en esta casa._

_-Si, señor (dijeron los dos muy miserables)_

_-Dean, ve a por la pala (tanto Dean como Sam palidecieron de golpe), Sam, la pastilla de jabón (Sam miró a su padre con los ojitos de cachorrito abandonado en una noche fría de lluvia, pero no funcionó para nada) Samuel ¿me has oído?._

_-Si, señor (y fue hacía al lavabo a por la pastilla de jabón)_

_-Dean, ya que eres el mayor y se supone que debes dar buen ejemplo a tu hermano, serás el primero. Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas (Dean lo miró horrorizado, ¡le iba a pegar delante de Sam, y con el culo al aire!)_

_-Papá, por favor, no podrías castigarme en _

_-¡Dean Michael Winchester! A menos que quieras recibir otra paliza por desobediencia, te sugiero que hagas lo que te he dicho (Dean tragó saliva, y se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos y se colocó sobre las rodillas de su padre)_

_Aquella fue una paliza bien dura, Dean había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su padre había ya dejado caer la pala sobre su pobre trasero. Los próximos días iban a ser muy duros para su pobre trasero. Y oír a Sam llorar, no ayudaba. Su bocaza les había metido en ese problema. Fue él el que llamó bastardo hijo de puta, Sam solo lo llamó idiota. De no haberse entrometido, seguro que todo hubiera quedado en una notita. Su padre se hubiera enfadado, eso seguro, pero solo les hubiera hecho hacer más flexiones, abdominales o quizás un par de millas más. ¡Pero no! Dean se encendió al ver cómo aquel bastardo se mofaba de su hermanito y tuvo que salir su bocaza al rescate. Aunque en el momento que le llamó" bastardo hijo de puta "sabía de sobras que estaba sentenciando sus traseros. Tras, lo que a Dean le pareció horas, su padre dejó la pala aun lado, y empezó a acariciarle la espalda para calmarlo. Una vez su respiración fue de nuevo normal. Lo agarró de debajo del brazo y sin permitirle subirse los pantalones lo sentó en una silla de madera y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros. Entonces fue el turno de Sammy, que recibió también su dosis de pala. A Dean se le saltaron de nuevo las lágrimas. Pensaba que era su culpa que Sam recibiera esa paliza, era un mierda como hermano mayor. Pero entonces oyó a su padre)_

_-Samuel, no toleraré que llames idiota a ningún profesor. Es tu profesor está ahí para enseñarte, lo mínimo es un poco de respeto. Y si ese profesor se mete contigo o se pasa de la raya, acudes al director o a mí, y nosotros nos encargamos ¿Entendido? (John dijo sin dejar de aplicar palazos al pobre trasero de Sam)_

_-Si, señoooooooooooooooor (dijo en algo que parecía más un alarido que una respuesta)_

_-Mañana concertaré una cita con ese profesor. Pero si esto se vuelve a repetir, no será la pala sino mi cinturón el que se tome su tiempo con vuestros mal hablados culos (y con 11 duros palazos en los muslos dio por finalizado el castigo) ¿entendido?_

_- si, señor (dijo sin poder para de llorar. John estuvo un largo rato acariciando y diciéndole palabras de consuelo a su pequeño, sabía que Sam, se calmaría pero el llanto aun le duraría un poco, quizás se quedara dormido llorando, como acostumbraba) _

_-Muy bien, dame la pastilla de jabón y agarra una silla y colócate al lado de tu hermano _

_Sam obedeció. John fue al lavabo a por el cepillo de dientes de los muchachos y mojó la pastilla de jabón en agua. Después agarró el cepillo de dientes de Dean y empezó a refregarlo por la pastilla de jabón y después cepillaba bien toda la boca de Dean, repitió la misma maniobra varias veces, hasta que pasó al cepillo de Sam y a la boca de Sam. Los chicos estuvieron ahí sentados una hora hasta que su padre les permitió ir a enjuagarse la boca._

_Fin del Flashback_

**-¡Dean! ¿Dean? ¿Dean estás ahí?** (dijo Lisa pasándole la mano varias veces por delante, para ver si parpadeaba o algo)

**-Si, disculpa, recordé algo.**

**-Vamos a ver tu portátil, quizás lo bajara en casa de algún amigo** (dijo no muy convencida. Ben admiraba a Dean. Y le encantaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él).

**-Si, está abajo en el despacho **(ambos bajaron al despacho y encendieron el laptop de Dean. No tardaron nada en ver las últimas descargas. Y habían un montón de canciones y juegos. Estaba claro que Dean, no se las había descargado, así que solo quedaba Ben. Dean estaba muy enfadado. En ese portátil tenía muchas cosas relacionadas con lo sobrenatural. Y saber que Ben, podía haber visto algo de aquello le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero tras hacer un chequeo completo al ordenador. Vio que el chico solo había estado en las páginas de descarga de juegos y música y en la pagina oficial de su equipo de baseball favorito, mirando las fichas de los jugadores, y respiró un poco más tranquilo) **No ha entrado en mis carpetas.**

**-¡Menos mal!**

**-¿qué vamos a hacer?**

**-Yo matarlo, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con su cadáver.**

**-Lisa**

**-Es que no sabes la vergüenza y mal rato que he pasado esta tarde en la escuela. Y encima esto. ¿Cuantas veces no le hemos repetido que no ande en tus cosas?**

**-Bueno, lo primero pondré una clave en mi ordenador.**

**-Pero que no sea van halen**

**-¿Qué? **(¿cómo sabía Lisa la clave que iba a poner?. Lisa lo miró fijamente y puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza)

**-Tan bien me conoces ¿no? **(dijo riéndose)

**-Yo muy bien, y Ben también**

**-¿Qué sugieres?**

**-ABBA**

**-¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me niego! No pienso poner eso cada vez que encienda el ordenador.**

**-JAJAJAJAJA **(se rieron los dos)

**-OK, OK Pues piensa en algo que no esté relacionado ni con la música ni con los coches** (añadió viendo venir que sería impala su próxima sugerencia).

**-¿Qué te parece Starvision? **

**-¿Cómo el festival?**

**-Si, allí fue donde te conocí. Donde empezó todo.**

**-Ni siquiera viste una sola película de las que echaban.**

**-¡Eso no es cierto! Vimos una.**

**-Te quedaste dormido.**

**-Había estado trabajando y…**

**-Te quedaste dormido **(Lisa no paraba de reírse).

**-Jajajaja vale me quedé dormido.**

**-Starvision está bien. ¿Y con Ben? Creo que Ben ya se puede ir despidiendo de la liguilla de baseball y del campamento y de la tele y ordenador por mucho tiempo.**

**-Lisa. **

**-Hace tres meses cuando volvió a tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso, lo castigaste sin tele, teléfono y ordenador y al cabo de menos le pillé dentro del coche. Y lo volviste a castigar y ahora lo ha vuelto a repetir. **

**-Si, lo sé. Por un oído le entra y por otro le sale. Está entrando en la adolescencia con todas sus fuerzas. Además está todo el asunto ese de insultar de esa manera a su profesora. Pero, Dean, ya no sé que hacer con él. Hablar no funciona, castigarlo tampoco, y antes que lo sugieras, olvídate, ¡no pienso mandar a mi bebé a un colegio militar!**

**-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey!¡ Alto ahí! ¿Quién ha hablado de colegios militares? ¡Por dios, no! Estaba pensando en algo más sencillo**

**-¿más sencillo?**

**-Si, ¿Qué hacían tus padres cuando te portabas mal?**

**-Me reñían y me castigaban**

**-Si, bueno, pero cuando te portabas realmente mal. Una vez me dijiste que con 14 años, te hiciste un pearcing en la nariz ¿no?**

**-Si ¿pero a qué viene eso?**

**-¿Qué hizo tu padre cuando llegaste a casa con el piercing?**

**-Me lo hizo quitar y me dio una… ¿estás insinuando que pegue a mi hijo?**

**-Dicho así suena horrible. Pero tú no volviste a hacerte ningún otro pearcing. Y tu padre no te mató. Te veo muy viva aquí. Y no hay resentimiento con tu padre. Os llamáis cada semana.**

**-Si, bueno, si. Pero es diferente, eran otros tiempos y mi padre siempre nos subió así, yo jamás he puesto un dedo encima de Ben. No creo que ni pueda, es mi bebé.**

**-Tu bebé, es ahora un adolescente que le gusta insultar a sus profesores y no respeta la propiedad privada, y Ben tiene 12 años, esto solo acaba de empezar.**

**-Yo no puedo, Dean. No me lo pidas, porque no puedo.**

**-Pero yo si. No digo que quiera hacerlo. ¡Por dios, también es mi hijo y lo quiero, preferiría que me arrancarán las uñas de cuajo! Pero es lo que debemos hacer. A menos que quieras que el chico se nos vaya totalmente de las manos y acabé en la cárcel o en el hospital. **

**-De acuerdo, haz lo que creas que debes hacer, pero yo no puedo. **

**-Ben debe de estar al caer ¿Porque no te vas al gimnasio, a recuperar las horas que perdiste esta tarde? Para cuando regreses Ben y yo ya habremos tenido nuestra charla.**

**-¿Estás seguro, Dean? **

**-Si, prácticamente subí a mi hermano **(intentando calmarla)** Sé lo que hay que hacer **(dándole un beso en la cabeza).

**-Nunca pensé que Ben hiciera este tipo de cosas, es tan dulce y bueno.**

**-Se llama adolescencia, y me temo que la época de la dulzura y ternura se acabó. Llegan los gritos, desplantes y miradas de desprecio y toneladas de pedantería. Y recemos porque no haya salido a su padre.**

**-Jajajajaja** (pasándose la mano por la cara)** ok, me voy. Regresaré sobre las once y media.**

**-No sufras, todo irá bien **(y Lisa agarró las llaves de su coche y salió hacia el trabajo)**.**

**-¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien en casa?** (Ben dijo al entrar en casa, después dejó su mochila en el armario y se quitó las zapatillas y las guardó en el zapatero)

**-Siiii, en la cocina.**

**-Dean, hemos estado jugando a un juego tope de guapo, tienes que comprármelo es**

**-¡Alto! ¡Alto! La semana pasada ya te compramos un juego "tope de guapo". ¿Qué ha pasado, ya te has cansado?**

**-No, es chulo, solo que éste es más**

**-Pues, tendrás que esperarte a que ahorre para comprártelo, no son baratos, precisamente**

**-Bueno, podrías hacer horas extra**s (Ben dijo mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de arándanos de la nevera. La cara de Dean se desencajó por completo) **Era broma Dean. Tranquilízate, solo me estaba metiendo contigo. ¿Qué? ¿Un mal día, eh? ¿Y mamá?**

**-En el gimnasio, le ha tenido que cambiar el turno a una compañera **(Dean hablaba muy seco)**.**

**-Aaaaaaah. ¿Qué hay de cenar?**

**-Tu madre ha dejado crema de tomate y hamburguesas ¿Qué tal la escuela?**

**-Como siempre ¿Qué tipo de hamburguesas?**

**-Con chili ¿cómo siempre? ¿Nada en especial? ¿Nada que debamos saber?**

**-Nop **(dijo saliendo de la cocina)

**-¡Ben! Estaba hablando contigo, haz el favor, de venir aquí.**

**-Es que empieza House y quiero…**

**-¡Benjamin Dean Braeden! **(Ben se puso tenso y caminó de nuevo hasta la cocina)

**-Llamaron de la escuela ¿no? **(el uso del nombre completo nunca es señal de nada bueno, así que Ben supo, en ese instante que su padre estaba al corriente del altercado que había tenido con su profesora de Arte)

**-Hicieron algo más que llamar. Tu madre ha estado toda la tarde reunida con tu tutora. Es por eso que ha tenido que cambiar su turno.**

**-Ah **(dijo con cara de circunstancias)

**-¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Ah!**

**-Lo siento **(bajando la cabeza y poniendo cara de arrepentido)

**-¿lo sientes? ¿Y ya está? ¿En serio, colega?**

**-Pero es que tú no lo entiendes, la profesora Dephius llevaba toda la clase buscándome las cosquillas, y al final lo logró, me sacó tanto de quicio que le dijo eso**

**-¿Qué le dijiste el qué?**

**-Bueno, ya te lo ha dicho mi tutora ¿no?**

**-Pero quiero oírtelo decir a ti.**

**-¡Venga ya! Sé que no debí decirle eso a mi profesora, vale, lo siento, la cague. ¿Cuánto tiempo estoy castigado?** (Ben dijo con muy malos modos y con una actitud de matón de barrio que hizo alucinar pepinillos a Dean. ¿en serio? ¿Aquel microbio le estaba intentando chulear?)

**-Benjamín, ya estás metido en muchos problemas, así que ya estás dejando esa actitud de gánster conmigo ahora mismo** (Dean dijo muy serio mirándolo intimidadoramente a los ojos. Ben tragó saliva y se echó hacía atrás en la silla)** ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a tu profesora? **(marcando cada palabra)

**-La llamé zorra frígida resentida y amargada **(dijo Ben casi en un susurró y sin atreverse a mirar a su padre a la cara)

**-¿Sabes al menos que significa frígida?**

**-No **(dijo muy miserable)

**-¿y de dónde lo has sacado, entonces?**

**-No sé, de por ahí.**

**-No sabes, de por ahí ¿quizás de por ahí quiere decir de tu mp3?**

**-¡HABÉIS ESTADO REGISTRÁNDOME MIS COSAS! ¡CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO! ¡NO TENÉIS DERECHO A VIOLAR ASÍ MI INTIMIDAD! **(Ben se puso en pie y empezó a gritarle como loco)

**-Hablando de tocar cosas que no son tuyas y violar la intimidad ¿de donde te descargaste esa canción, porque tu ordenador está capado?**

**-NO CAMBIES DE TEMA, DEAN ¡ESTUVISTEIS HURGANDO EN MIS COSA! ¡NO TENÍAIS DERECHO!**

**-Primero de todo, esas cosas las compramos tu madre o yo. Todo lo que hay en esta casa es de tu madre o mío. Tú eres mío.**(Dean le señaló con el dedo como si fuera una poderosa arma)** Segundo, siéntate y baja el tonito, Yo soy tu padre, no uno de tus amiguitos** (Dean quería morirse, acaba de hablar John Winchester a través de su boca) .** Y tercero, te he hecho una pregunta y estoy esperando la respuesta ¿de donde sacaste la canción?**

**-Jummmm **(sacó aire por las narices y alzó chulescamente la barbilla mirando con desdén a Dean)** No sé porque narices preguntas algo que está claro que ya sabes. **

**-Porqué como ya te he dicho antes quiero oírtelo a ti decir.**

**-Pues espérate ahí sentado, me voy a mi habitación a esperar a mamá** (dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda a Dean. Gran error, nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente. Pero eso era algo que Ben claramente ignoraba)

**-Se acabó, ya tuve suficiente**_ (Dean se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Ben del brazo, puso el pie encima de la silla y se lo cargó encima de la pierna y empezó a darle nalgadas) _**de todos esos desplantes **_**PLASS PLASS PLASS**_(Dean dejaba caer una tras otras nalgada, tras nalgada, sobre el pequeño trasero de Ben)** esas malas caras **_**PLASS PLASS PLASS**_** y esa actitud de gallito de corral **_**PLASS PLASS PLASS **_(DEAN después de unas cuantas nalgadas más lo soltó. Y Ben rápido fue a cubrirse el culo con las manos)** ¡VE A TU HABITACIÓN, Y ESPERAME AHÍ CON LA NARIZ PEGADITA EN LA ESQUINA! **(Dean dijo en un tono muy severo y duro, casi militar, que no daba lugar a protestas ni negociaciones. Ben corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación)

Al cabo de un buen rato, que sirvió para que ambos se enfriaran, Dean entró en la habitación de Ben con el cepillo de pelo de Lisa en la mano. No era la pala de su padre, Dean consideraba que Ben aún era muy joven para la pala, aunque Sam y él habían conocido la pala al cumplir los 10. Respiró hondó y se sentó sobre la cama de Ben.

**-Ben, media vuelta y un paso al frente **(Ben obedeció, tenía la cara llena de lagrimas. ¿Cómo diablos se lo hacía John? Ahora mismo solo quería abrazar a su hijo y besarlo y decirle cosas bonitas para que dejara de llorar)** Tu madre y yo estamos muy decepcionados. No solo nos has desobedecido, cuando decidiste utilizar mi ordenador, sino que además has insultado gravemente a una profesora. Sé que tu madre no te ha educado así. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a consentir que se vuelva a repetir ese tipo de comportamiento. Así que hijo, te voy a decir lo que va a pasar, a partir de ahora. Tú la cagas, tu culo la paga.**

**-¡Dean!**

**-Nada de Dean, tu madre lo ha intentado a las buenas, y no ha funcionado, así que ahora lo aprenderás por las malas. Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas**

**-Dean, por favor, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más, te lo juro, pero no me pegues, por favor**

**-Me alegra saber que no lo volverás a hacer. Ahora pantalones y calzoncillos abajo. Recibirás 30 con el cepillo y después 30 más con la mano **(Dean sabía que aquella sería la primera vez que Ben recibía una zurra, sabía que debía dejarle impresión pero tampoco quería ser muy duro, era la primera vez, al fin y al cabo, para él también)

**-Papá **(dijo suplicando Ben intentando encontrar algo de misericordia en el corazón de su padre)

**-Hijo, estoy esperando **(Dean se mantuvo firme. Ben acababa de llamarlo papá. Maldita sea, ahora mismo solo quería abrazarlo y llevárselo de acampada y hacer ese tipo de cosas que hacen los padres con sus hijos, en vez de darle la primera zurra de su vida).

**-Por favor, papá **(y Dean alucinó pepinillos cuando vio a Ben poner la misma carita que ponía Sam, la de cachorrito abandonado en una noche fría de lluvia)**.**

**-Hijo, si tengo que ir yo a por ti, los 60 serán con el cepillo, y créeme que eso no te va a gustar **(Ben lo miró con cara de pánico. No tenía ni idea cuanto podía doler el cepillo, pero las palmadas que su padre le había dado en la cocina le había dolido un montón, así que el cepillo no podía ser menos. Lentamente, Ben fue avanzando hasta su padre. Pero su valor se acabó ahí, cuando se encontró frente a frente a su padre no pudo evitar empezar a llorar otra vez)

**-Papá lo siento, de verdad lo siento, sé que hice mal, por favor perdóname, no me odies, papá.**

**-Hijo, imposible odiarte, imposible. Te quiero demasiado ni para tan siquiera estar enfadado contigo más de un par de horas. Pero hijo, hiciste mal, no debiste tocar mis cosas y sobretodo no debiste decirle esas cosas a tu profesora. Te voy a castigar por ello, y una vez el castigo haya acabado, todo estará perdonado ¿entiendes? Nada de rencor ni resentimientos **

**-Pero yo no quiero que me pegues**

**-Y yo tampoco quiero pegarte**

**-Entonces no me pegues** (Ben de repente sonaba tan pequeño)

**-No puedo, hijo, no puedo simplemente pasar, tú eres mi responsabilidad, es mi deber educarte y enseñarte lo qué está bien y lo que está mal. Y si con palabras no funciona, entonces tendrá que ser con otros métodos** (y Dean desabrochó los pantalones de Ben y le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta la rodilla y lo colocó sobre su regazo).

**-Papaaaaa **(en un último intento de hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre)

**-Muy bien hijo, 30 con el cepillo, nada de patadas, mordiscos o puñetazos, seré rápido, lo prometo **(y Dean dejó caer los 30 cepillazos sobre el culete de su hijo, aquello era realmente difícil, su hijo estaba sufriendo y era él el que estaba causando ese dolor)** PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **(Ben empezó a chillar con el primer golpe, Dean sabía que chillaba para que se detuviese, era imposible que fuera por el dolor, no estaba aplicando los cepillazos con tanta fuerza y solo le había dado un par. Pero eso no significaba que no se le partiera el corazón)** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF** (ahora Ben empezaba a notar el dolor intenso, aquello era increíble, era como si mil abejas le hubieran picado en el culo)** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **_(Y Dean dejó el cepillo encima de la cama y espero que Ben respirara con normalidad)_** Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo. Ya solo quedan las 30 con la mano, estás no serán tan duras, lo prometo**_ (y con eso dejó caer la primera nalgada, efectivamente, el cepillo era mucho peor, pero el trasero de Ben ya estaba rosadito por el cepillo y la mano de Dean no era bienvenida)__**PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**_(Ben se retorcía como una culebrilla, Dean tuvo que parar y recolocarlo, porque se iba a caer) _**PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**_** NO MÁS FALTAS DE RESPETO NI ATU PROFESORA NI A NADIE **_**PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **_**Y NO MÁS DESOBEDECERNOS. SI TU MADRE Y YO TE DECIMOS QUE NO HAGAS ALGO, TÚ SIMPLEMENTE NO LO HACES Y PUNTO **_**PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**_ (Y con eso dio por finalizada la zurra. Dean sentó con cuidado a Ben sobre su regazo y lo meció como si de un recién nacido fuese mientras le decía cuanto lo quería y orgulloso que estaba de él. Ben al igual que Sam, se quedó dormido al cabo de pocos minutos. Dean le puso el pijama y lo acostó en la cama, tras asegurarse que las líneas de sal estaban bien y todo estaba en orden, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta)

Sobre las once y cuarto llegó Lisa a casa, nada más entrar vio a Dean sentado en la silla de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano y quieto con la mirada perdida.

**-¿Dean?**

**-Si, mi amor **(regresando a la realidad)**.**

**-¿Fue todo bien? **(Dean dio un largo trago a la cerveza y asintió)

**-No, creo que pueda volver a hacerlo **(con lágrimas en los ojos)** ¿y sabes qué Lisa? Sé que voy a tener que volver a hacerlo. **

**-Dean, mi amor, verás cómo no. Ben es un buen chico **(y Lisa lo besó tiernamente)**.**

**-Si, lo es **(Dean le dijo con una sonrisa forzada en la boca. Ben era un buen chico, pero era un chico y los chicos a veces se meten en problemas, y sabía que cuando eso pasara tendría que ser él el que metiera en cintura a su hijo) **Por cierto, me llamó papá** (dijo con orgullo en los ojos y lisa lo besó dulcemente, sabía que Dean deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ben lo viera como un padre y no como el novio de su madre, y aunque Ben jamás lo había visto como un novio de su madre, aún no le había dicho papá nunca. Aquello empezaba a funcionar)

**Fin**

**NA*: **Este fic va dedicado a Castiel-Winchi que me inspiró con su generosidad y su creatividad.


End file.
